Yuu Ren
Yuu Ren is a member of the Yuu tribe of assassins and the current Shiyuu. She is Kyou Kai's nemesis, as she was the one responsible for her sister's death. Appearance Yuu Ren is always seen with a deadly serious expression on her face. She has long, straight dark hair flowing on her back and some falling on her face. She is dressed in the attire of her tribe and keeps her nose and mouth covered with a scarf. Personality Yuu Ren is a very dark and grim person. Raised to be an assassin, she has become ruthless, almost empty of any sentiment. She is arrogant, cruel and utilizes underhanded tactics to ensure victory. Her manipulative nature was revealed when she persuaded the rest of the Shiyuu ritual contestants to combine their forces against Kyou Shuu. History Yuu Ren is the current official Shiyuu. She obtained that title combining her combat skills with her cunning strategy, as she convinced all contestants to attack Kyou Shou at the beginning of the ritual, knowing that she would be the most difficult opponent to defeat. Once Shou was killed, Yuu Ren easily disposed of the rest of her rivals and was the last woman standing, thus gaining the Shiyuu title. For that reason Yuu Ren is considered Kyou Kai 's nemesis, as Kyou Kai will not rest until the death of her sister is avenged. After the ritual, Yuu Ren wondered through various states and is currently located in Zhao state. Story Kyou Kai's Revenge Arc Yuu Ren became aware that Kyou Kai had been searching for her over the years and leaked information about her locations through rumors to Kyou Mei. When Kyou Kai met up with Kyou Mei, she was informed of the general location that Yuu Ren was currently at. Upon arriving there, she found Yuu Ren standing on a ledge of a hill looking down on Kyou Kai who had just entered the ambush she prepared. Kyou Kai noticed she was surrounded by over 20 members of the Yuu tribe and Yuu Ren explained her comrades, that Kyou Kai was the top contender 5 years ago for the title of Shiyuu. She went on to tell them that she was drugged and betrayed by her sister who didn't think she could win against her, so she never made it to the ritual. Kyou Kai angrily stated she was never betrayed and her sister just didn't want them to fight each other. At Yuu Ren's order, all members surrounding Kyou Kai commenced the attack, going into their dance stance. However, Kyou Kai proved to be too much for the Yuu tribe's members to handle. Upon seeing that, Yuu Ren decided to enter the fight herself. Abilities As the current Shiyuu, Yuu Ren is undeniably a highly skilled fighter specialized in assassination missions. As that, she has trained herself to live in the shadows, evading and misleading her rivals as she sees fit. She is a master of manipulation, as she was able to convince the Shiyuu ritual contestants to fight for her in order to defeat her most dangerous opponent, Kyou Shuu. As a tribe leader, her reign is absolute. Her subordinates follow Yuu Ren's commands without second thoughts, even if that is likely to lead them to their deaths. Gallery Category:Sword Users Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Clan Shiyuu